


Solo Per Te

by Hetalia1912



Category: Litesound (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angel Healing, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels, Concerts, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Inspired by Music, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Music, Musicians, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Singing, Songwriting, Suicidal Dmitry Karyakin, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The band is still a thing, Triggers, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Solo Per Te

**7:30 PM**

"Excuse me sir,your coffee is here."

Dmirty looked up from where he'd been staring into the distant to see the waitress that had been serving all night had indeed arrived with his coffee.He nodded his head to her politely."Thank you Ma'm."He said as she placed the coffee in front of him.

 _She must have a lot of patience if she can deal with someone like me all night._ He couldn't help but think to himself.


End file.
